Broken Shadows
by Maura-boo-147
Summary: What Cal doesn't know, can't hurt him. Or so she thought. But Gillian Foster is in for a wake up call when her relationship with her partner intensifies, along with the threat of her insane ex- husband...
1. Growls In The Night

Gillian is woken by the sound of her phone ringing.

Her fingers fumble drowsily around the bedside table searching for the phone.

"Hello?" She answers.

Suprise flashes across her face as she recognizes the voice on the other end.

"Alec. It's three in the morning. Why are you calling me?"

"I can call you any damn time I want to." He growls. "I don't care what the state says; you're my wife. I_ own_ you. Remember that, you're mine.."

Alec hangs up suddenly, without another word.

Gillian lowers the phone from her ear, her hands shaking.

He must have been drunk or high, or both.

But then she should have detected something; a slurring of his words, maybe.

But he'd sounded crystal clear, and alert.

She shakes her head. This is probably only a dream anyway...


	2. Flashback part 1

His hand whistles through the air towards her, and she staggers when it slams against the side of her face.

Tears fall silently down her cheeks, and she tries to control them before it can enrage him further.

His eyes burning with a drunken fury, he grabs her by the throat and slams her against the wall.

Her eyes widen in terror as she struggles to breathe, and she can no longer control her tears.

She manages to break his vice-like grip, but the force of her escape sends her down the flight of stairs behind him.

A throbbing pain pulses through her wrist as she lands.

She runs for the bathroom, locking the door quickly and sinking wearily to the floor, ignoring her husband's yells and the sound of his fists on the door.

Before long she drifts into an uneasy sleep...


	3. Flashback part 2

Gillian Foster strolls into the office, turning on lights as she goes.

She's the first one here, and no one else will be in for at least another hour.

Normally she'd be in around that time, but after her trip to the emergency room she hadn't wanted to go home.

A small shiver runs down her back as she remembers the night before, and she stops dead in the middle of the hallway.

Gillian walks into her office and starts to work on paperwork, ignoring the throbbing pain in her wrist...

Cal leans against the doorframe, watching her.

She self-conciously adjusts the collar of her deep blue turtleneck, and he notices the cast on her wrist.

"How'd that happen?" He asks.

Gillian jumps at the sound of his voice.

"Oh... I fell and... landed on it."

She turns as she speaks, and Cal can't see her face to read it.

"It looks painful." He continues, hoping to read her response.

"It's not that bad. I can hardly feel it." She replies, rotating her shoulder unconciously.

"Liar. Do you want to go home?"

"No." She answers too quickly.

Gillian's eyes glint dangerously as Cal opens his mouth to argue.

"Anyways, I came here to tell you that we have a case."

"Okay."

"I'll be in the car." Cal calls over his shoulder as he leaves the office.

Gillian opens the door to the bathroom slowly, scanning the room to make sure she's alone.

She pulls down the collar of her turtleneck to reveal the dark purple bruise across her throat.

She winces.

Gillian runs her fingers over the side of her face, where foundation covers the shape of her husbands hand.

She stares at her reflection in the mirror for a few seconds longer before leaving the bathroom.


	4. Suspicions

Gillian walks into Cal's office, still shaken from the night before.

She could only guess at what her ex-husband had been thinking, not that she wanted to.

"Hey luv. Sleep well, I see?" He asks, eyeing the dark circles under her eyes.

"Just got caught up in a good book." She lies, faking a smile.

"Do we have a case, or did you just come to chit-chat?"

"Loker and I have a case, and Zoe is waiting to see you."

"Where?"

"In _my_ office, oddly enough." She laughed, turning to leave the office.

"Oh, and- umm.. have you head anything from Alec lately.. by any chance?" She added hesitantly.

"No, why?"

"No reason, just curious."

Gillian turned and quickly left the office.

Cal sat back, drumming a pen against the desktop.

Eventually his curiosity got the better of him, and he called one of his buddies in the FBI.

"Hey. Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, within reason. Fire away."

"I need you to do a background check on an Alec Foster."

"May I ask why?"

"Personal reasons."

"I'm not even going there. Okay, but if anyone asks I had nothing to do with this."

"Of course. Okay, bye." He said, hanging up the phone.

Suddeny he stood and headed for Gillian's office, bracing himself for his ex-wife.


	5. Begging

**It's been ages... and i probably wont get to update any of my stories for a while still, just sayin...**

"Alec, please stop." She begs, tears coursing down her cheeks.

He smacks her harder, his eyes filled with rage.

"Alec, honey, stop it, PLEASE."

"Dont 'honey' me you-" He raised his hand to hit her again, but stops when his phone rings.

She sinks down to the floor and hugs her knees to her chest when he turns and answers it.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm leaving right now."

She can hear the smile in his voice as he says it, and she tries her best not to cry harder.

He doesn't even look back at her when he leaves, slamming the front door loudly in anger.

She allows herself to release the tears she'd managed to hold back, when she's sure he's gone, and hugs herself even tighter.

She sleeps on the couch that night, half of her wishing he wont come home until tomorrow, hugging her daughters teddy bear like a lifeline.


	6. STOP

Broken Shadows- STOP.

Gillian came home, expecting to relax after work.

But when she went to her front door, it was already unlocked.

She pushed it open cautiously, scanning the living room for anything that was out of place.

At first she thought nothing was different, but then she noticed the plain white envelope laying on the coffee table.

Gillian sat on the couch before picking up the envelope and opening it carefully.

She spread the contents out on the table, and fear flashed across her face.

They were pictures of her, and whoever had taken them had been doing so for weeks.

Some had Xs drawn through them in red marker, but she couldn't figure out why.

And then a small post it note stuck to the inside of the envelope caught her eye.

There was only one word written on it, in red marker. STOP.

Gillian stared at it for a few more seconds, and was filled with cold dread as she recognized the handwriting.

Alec.


	7. Past

"Oi! What is this?" Cal asked, brandishing a folder as he stomped angrily into her office.

"You tell me."

"Bench warrants, DUIs, police reports. Why didn't you tell me about any of this?"

"It wasn't, and isn't, any of your business. And I would appreciate it if you would give that to me."

Gillian circled her desk as she talked, reaching for the file.

"You know what really interests me, are these police reports in particular." Cal said, laying the documents in question on her desk.

"Apparently the neighbors heard a bit of a skirmish, going on in your home.

More than once actually..."

"It was just a misunderstanding."

"All of them? You see, I highly doubt that..." He said, watching her face carefully.

"Nah, I think that you didn't exactly get along with your husband. In fact, I think that the arguing started to get physical, am I right?"

"Of course not." She denies, trying her hardest to control her expressions.

He steps closer so that their faces are only inches apart.

"I don't believe that either, luv."


	8. Tell Me

"Why didn't you tell me, luv?" Cal asked, his expression softening.

"There isn't anything to tell."

He watched her jaw tighten; she was trying to keep herself from saying anything.

"Cal, don't you have a case?"

"Yeah, I do." He squinted his hazel eyes at her scrutinizingly, seeing the sadness and fear barely hidden beneath the surface of her blue ones. "Please tell me."

"I told you Cal, leave it alone." She told him softly, looking down.

"I'm not leaving this alone, Gill." He stepped infront of the doorway as she tried to leave, holding onto her wrist gently.

"Did that bastard hurt you?" He asked, vainly hoping that she'd prove him wrong. Her blue eyes met his for a split second before her answer came out as a whisper, and she allowed him to see all of the pain that she'd kept hidden. "Yes."


End file.
